The Potter kids Harley and Lina
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Fem!Harry Lina is the girl-who-lived, Harley is her older brother. Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Harry was a girl with an older brother? Have you ever wondered what would hapin if her brother was overly protective?


**Me:I own nothing! **

**Lina: This is a what if fic! If you don't like the story after reading then click the back button and don't leave a R&r about the occ that might be in it. It's my story and I can do what I want, as long as I'm not braking a rule...**

**Dulley: Lina is the girl-who-lived, Harley is her older brother.**

* * *

Goddric's Hollow on Hollowen...

Lily and James Potter where sitting by the fire, Harley there 3 year old son was sleeping on the floor. Harley was a little James with more of his mothers personality, and he had little bit's of red in his black messy hair. A loud thud was heard all heads snapped to the door, there a man with black eye's that glowed red every now and then walked in.

''Lily take the kids and get out of here!'' James said Lily looked like she wanted to argue but to Harley and ran to there daughter's room. She placed her son in the corner and was about to give the baby girl to her son when.

''Lily did you think you could get away?'' A cold cruel voice said it came from the black haired man with glowing red eye's.

''Voldemort.'' Lily said coolly glaring her green eye's the killing curse green.

''Move aside and you may live unlike your fool of a husband.'' Voldemort said pointing a stick at the baby girl.

''No not Lina you can't have her, take my life but leave her alone!'' Lily pleaded the one year old girl watched with knowing eye's.

''Move a side!'' Voldemort said saying the curse only for Lily to jump in the was killed.

Lina watched with sad eye's looking up at the man. He said the course only for a mirror to deflect it and hit him the the wall then back to Lina's hand a fire bird scare was left.

* * *

Later at number 4 privet drive...

A cat sat on the side walk it was late, a man popped a little way down the road. He had a long white beard and hair, purple robe's and crescent moon glass's nothing like this man had ever been seen. He took out a liter and with 12 pop's the light's where out, nothing could be seen on the street. Next to the cat's glowing's eye's staring at him he seemed to notice because he looked up and smiled, he walked over and sat down next to the cat.

''Fancy seeing you here Professor McGonagall.'' He said looking to where the cat was but where the cat should be was a lady.

Time skip (Don't glare!)

Lina was now 10 about to fall asleep.

Lina's eye's snapped open when heavy foot step's where coming to the door. It swung open and a large man dragged Lina out and Locked Harley in. He banged on the door as Lina screamed.

''No someone help me!'' She yelled trying to get out of his grip.

''Vernon I told you not to do that anything else is fine!'' A lady with a long neck called.

The boy sitting next to his mom tried to block his friends scream's. Vernon grunted and dragged the girl to the basement. Where Lina's scream's couldn't be heard. After hours of beating's Lina lay awake glaring at the door of the 'room' all she did was prank Vernon she smirked slightly.

A few day's later.

Lina was sleeping but not for long as her aunt Petunia was rapping on the door.

''Up! Get up you stupid girl!'' Petunia yelled Lina covered her ears for a moment.

''Ok you can't honestly expect anyone to be fully up in a split second, I'm not that much of a freak.'' Lina stated calmly picking up a sock and after pulling of a spider(Petunia left to put everything on the stove) of it put it on.

Lina was used to spiders in the cubert under the stairs, and that is where she slept. Her brother Harley was at the magic school buy now. Putting the bacon on Lina waited to flip it. Lina smirked as the 'family' came in a she was flipping the egg's.

''Hay Dulley, can't wait to go to the zoo.'' Lina smiled at the boy, he was blond and had a mean punch his rat faced friend found that out the hard way where he tried to kiss Lina.

''Morning Lina, I can't wait ether.'' Dulley said blue eye's and wasn't skinny or fat he was as big as any other boy unlike his whale of a dad.

Lina sat in the cubert late that night wincing at the beating's she had gotten. All she did was talk to a snake no one saw but Vernon, Dulley and Petunia but she got a bad beating this time, but she wouldn't mind it as much if her pain nerves didn't go all whack and make her hurt even more. She wished she had a watch that worked because she couldn't sneak into the kitchen till everyone was asleep.

By time Lina was allowed out of he cubert the summer had started and they where scared of her brother. Lina ran to him and hugged him not letting the beating's show so as not to make him mad at the people she was with. Lina and Harley spent a lot of time out of the house they went to the bank and bout them self's stuff.

And before Lina knew it she had her letter and it was her birth day, it passed and and Harley had told Lina that they would get her stuff the day after. Hagrid had come by and Harley told him the same. They where now at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Harley's friends.

''Ok Lina stay close.'' Harley said looking around to find his red haired friends.

Lina saw some twins they winked at her she grinned winking back. ''Ok Harley~'' Lina said.

''Those two are tricky almost as good as you.'' Harley stated.

The twins pouted a bit making Lina smirk, they where behind Harley now.

''We are a fended-'' Started one of them.

''that you-''

''said such-''

''a thing!'' They finished making Harley jump and Lina laugh.

They had fun around the Alley buying the books needed they parted ways after the twins got what they needed.

''Lina you go in and get you wand, I'll be right back.'' Harley said.

''Ok!'' Lina called as he left.

As soon as she entered the shop a prickling on the back of her neck, the dusty shelf's had some old magic coming of in wave's. Lina saw a man walk over.

''Hello wand arm?'' He asked in a mystic voice Lina grinned at the moon like eye's.

''I can use both..'' Lina said. He started going on about wand's they had tried a lot that's all Lina could tell by the lard number of wandless shelf's.

She got the brother of Voldy's wand and found it was Girffendor's before, and the wand that was Ravenclaws wand before it was her's. Harley tapped on the glass holding a fire bird. Lina looked at the bird before a wide smile graced her face. She payed the man for both wand's even though she was only to have one wand so the other was free but she didn't do that sort of thing, She ran out a fast as she could.

''Happy birth day~'' Harley said in a sing-a-song voice.

''Harley you already came back I don't need any gift's.'' Lina said Harley gave her a look.

''You need someone to keep you company when I can't.'' Harley stated pocking her forehead a cheeky grin on his face.

''He's a pretty one I admit.'' Lina said cooing to the bird.

''Maybe it's not such a good idea, I'll lose my little sister's big brother complex.'' He said Lina looked at him calmly.

''What are you talking about your the one with the complex.'' Lina stated, the bird made a sound as if amused.

''Do not!'' He huffed making Lina giggle he smiled at her and they walked to the Leaky Cauldron and got a room.

Line ticked of the day's reading all her books and getting all she could in her head, when she wasn't doing that she was making potion's. It wasn't long before Lina and Harley where at the train station.

_**And that is another story for another day, too continue...**_

* * *

**Ok How did you like it R&R I know it was rushed a bit.**


End file.
